Shining Eyes, Mako Eyes
by PajamaLinds
Summary: The Turks are assigned to search for a rumored resurrection of people from Lifestream.


**_Shining eyes, Mako eyes_**  
_by Pajama-Linds,  
formerly known as Ashirah Chiso,  
formerly known as Sephirah..._  
  


AN: My first written, post FF7 fic (not first posted, though). Another Turk fic, and then some. Bwahaha. Ahem. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
_Part One - Prelude_  
  
It had been two years.  
  
Two long, chaotic years. Meteor had been summoned, then barely banished. The aftereffects were horrendous; Midgar had been mostly destroyed, the almighty Shinra empire collapsed to a mere collection of former employees, and order of the people seemed nearly impossible to claim. Once Meteor was sure to be gone, chaos retreated for the time being, and stood once more to strike.  
  
Elena stood on a hill overlooking the beginnings of Neo-Midgar,' or rather the slow reconstruction of Midgar. The fires from Meteor took months to put out, and several more to redraw and revamp the designs of the new city, as well as the start of cleaning up. The people were not too keen on supporting this Neo-Midgar, remembering the broken promises by Shinra, but a new staff and president had been chosen, so the population felt it to be safer than Shinra. However, behind the stage where the darker secrets lie, a Neo-Shinra empire was forming.  
  
Chuckling to herself, Elena brushed back a strand of blonde hair, delighted of the outcome of the elections'. Reeve was brought out of exile with some difficulty; Scarlet, after her injuries were healed; and Heidegger, once found after fleeing to Kalm, were all gathered together in secret, planning the new age after Rufus, unbeknownst to the populous. With the three together again, Elena thought happily, the Turks would be employed once again. Even though she still was a rookie, a newbie, she felt loyal to the job and the people she worked with.  
  
Rude and Reno ... she hadn't seen them in ages. They went on a trip to the old Gongaga reactor to look for any useful parts for the construction of the Neo-Midgar. Not a mission like the Turks were used to, but something to help the new age get underway. Even peaceful, for once. They should be back soon, Elena realized suddenly.  
  
She ran down the hill like a little child; a smile on her face, her arms out to the side, and the wind blowing into her non-Turkish uniform. The reconstruction of Midgar came closer into view. The cheap shelters surrounding the city also faded in. Her good mood couldn't be destroyed by anything.  
  
Except a depressing new mission. _Unlikely_, she thought happily._ Like _that's _going to happen._  
  
Reeve saw her running down the hill, and he smiled as well, forcing himself out of an unfavorable mood. His appearance changed only slightly in the last two years: his hair had grown out more to look like Tseng's had before Sephiroth did him in, and small wrinkles had started to appear below his eyes, perhaps his age was catching up to him. Or perhaps of the increased workload over the last few years.  
  
He signaled for her to come to him under a metal roof, a manilla envelope in his hand and a slight frown back on his face.  
  
Reeve, sir! she called happily. What's up?  
  
Reeve laughed dryly, catching Elena's attention. I hate to end your time off early, but you've got a new mission with Reno and Rude.  
  
Elena groaned softly. _Well, at least it's with them..._ What is it, sir?  
  
Reeve hesitated with a sigh. This mission ... Well, you are to go to Junon and rendezvous with Reno and Rude, then travel to Mideel and investi-  
  
Elena interrupted. Isn't Mideel ... gone?  
  
Reeve held up his hand to silence her. Yes, but let me continue. There are rumors that a illegal group of scientists are gathered by the place where Mideel ... disappeared. They are supposedly gathering Lifestream from there and are using it to resurrect a life form.  
  
Elena nodded, her eyebrows raised. _Why do that?_ she thought. _I thought it was impossible to resurrect someone from Lifestream..._  
  
Reeve continued calmly, We're worried that they might bring back Hojo ... or Sephiroth. That caught Elena's interest. If Sephiroth came back, then all hell would break loose again... All we need you three to do is to fly to Mideel and check it out. If any disturbances are encountered, report. Avoid taking any action. Is that clear?  
  
Y-yes, sir!  
  
I've contacted Reno and Rude via PHS, so they know what we expect and to meet you.  
  
  
  
Very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
_Part One - End_  
  
~*~  
  
Random Author's Note: I like cookies.


End file.
